Fighting With Fire
by Minstrel of Ages
Summary: [Oneshot] Rei trains with Lloyd to improve strength and bonds of friendship. Slight Rei x Lloyd. Sidestory to Angel Feathers. [Sailor Moon x Tales of Symphonia]


**(Author's Notes: It's time for another short story! Yes, I'm way too lazy to update my main story. Plus, I'm sick. I started this a little while ago, and just remembered that I hadn't finished it. It's kind of short, but length doesn't matter. It happens to be a SHORT story after all. This is more of a friendship story, but it's predicting one of my couples for Angel Feathers. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Sailor Moon.)**

_n e v e r . g i v e . u p –_

_**f i g h t . l i k e . f i r e -**_

The clatter of silver met the clash of fire. The body of a seventeen-year old boy fell to his knees, bruises upon his hands and legs. Although his bare skin was not visible, it was obvious to the fact that they had been injured. He looked before him, seeing his fiery opponent pointing a snowy-white hand at him. Her gloved hand generated a sphere of fire, heat swelling up every moment.

"Giving up?" the figure before him asked, her purple eyes narrowing with delight that she was about to find victory. The boy grunted, but found a point of weakness. He thrust his blade forward, only to have the girl jump out of the way quickly with grace. Her raven hair flew back as the boy leapt up from his knelt position, quickly taking a strike at the girl and knocking her down.

"I wish I never wore heels…" she secretly cursed, glaring at him. He chuckled, knowing that he would bring in a winning strike. His thoughts were soon stopped abruptly by the final act of this girl.

"FLAME SNIPER!" flames erupted from her hand as it formed the shape of an arrow, almost scorching the boy's clothing.

"AH! Okay! I give up!" the boy yelled.

"Ugh, not again." The girl muttered back. "You give up too easily. My attacks are nothing to be too scared off. Surely every other villain here is going to use worse powers than mine." The girl explained. The boy known as Lloyd Irving groaned, placing his head in his right hand. He let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. She was right. Those he would face later would destroy him if he never learned to overcome defeating a simple arrow of fire. And plus, according to Chibiusa, this girl was psychic. She _knew_ what was going to happen to him later.

"I won't give up. Try it again!" Lloyd yelled, drawing his blades again. The girl smiled. She clasped her hands together to her chest and raised her index fingers.

"FIRE SOUL BIRD!" she launched a different attack at the boy to see if he could dodge the phantom of the phoenix. Placing his swords in front of him, his eyes narrowed as he tried to generate energy into his swords.

"GUARDIAN!" he yelled the ability that the mercenary Kratos had taught him earlier. A shield of green energy defended against the flames, leaving nothing more than a few embers that crackled as they hit the dirt. "Is that what you meant, Rei?" he asked, smirking.

The Senshi of Mars smirked. He was good. His skills with a blade might have bested her abilities, but it was tough to penetrate her fire. Mars turned to the mercenary, smiling.

"You may beat Kratos one day." She told him. This statement made Lloyd light up like when a child hears he's getting the toy of his dreams.

"Rei, you're amazing too." Lloyd said, knowing that she was just complementing him because he was able to block the wave of fire. The word choice was poor, but not poor enough to flatter the Senshi of Mars.

"Thanks." She said, unsure whether to feel flattered or surprised that he sounded a little…lovestruck. No, lovestruck wasn't the word. He was just impressed over her skill. Right? Passing thoughts confused the psychic maiden as she decided to return to the group.

"Are we going back already?" Lloyd sounded disappointed. Did he want to train more?

"Only if you want to." Sailor Mars told him. Lloyd grinned.

"Because I've still got something left in me!" the boy yelled, smirking at his own strength. Sailor Mars smiled. He was full of energy, and even if he did seem a little lazy at times, he had something in him that reminded her of Usagi. Even though Usagi probably wouldn't have gone this far in a spar against her, there were fire-like qualities to this warrior.

Rei was truly fighting with fire.


End file.
